Ember McLain and The Mask
by dec181985
Summary: Ember is tired of always being sent to the Ghost Zone by Danny Phantom. While travelling through the Ghost Zone, she finds a green, wooden mask which she puts on. When she is masked, she gets out of the Ghost Zone and goes through the Fenton household to find the object of her affection: Jazz Fenton.
1. Chapter 1

One day in Casper, we find Danny Phantom was battling a ghost named Ember McLain.

Ember ended up losing and being sent to the Ghost Zone.

While in the Ghost Zone, Ember saw a green glow.

"What the fuck was that?" Ember asked, curiously.

Ember decided to go check it out.

When she got there, she didn't see anything until she tripped over something.

When she got up, she saw it was nothing but a green, wooden mask.

"Is this what was making it glow?" Ember asked.

Then, she saw the mask shimmer in front of her eyes.

"What would it hurt if I just tried it on?" Ember asked.

Ember brought the mask to her face, and it made a sucking sound which caused Ember to bring it away from her face.

"What the fuck was that?" Ember asked, curiously.

Just then, the mask started shimmering again causing Ember to bring it to her face again.

This time it latched on.

Ember tried to take it off before it could seal itself, but was too late because her body started spinning around in a mini tornado knocking every in her path over.

When the tornado stops, we find a totally different looking Ember.

Ember's head and face down to the start of her neck is lime green in color, she is wearing a clear bikini showing off her breasts and her vagina.

Ember pulls out a mirror to look at her reflection.

"S-s-smokin'! I can't believe how fucking hot I look! This time I'll be able to beat ghost boy for good!" Ember said, excitedly.

She escaped the Ghost Zone and went looking around the Fenton household.

Just then, she spotted Jazz Fenton, who was taking off her clothes to get to bed.

Ember's eyes bugged out of her skull, and she started to wolf whistle.

Ember then pulls off the bottom of the bikini off and puts on a dildo.

Soon after, she disappears making her self invisible and climbs into bed with Jazz.

First, she starts to grab Jazz's breasts and starts pinching her breast nipples causing Jazz to moan in pleasure.

Then, she buries the dildo in Jazz's vagina.

Ember moves faster and faster causing Jazz to moan as the dildo goes deeper and deeper into her vagina.

Just then, they both fall asleep and get ready for the next day as another mask appears right next to Jazz's bed.

It is going to be a long night for the both of them.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

When Ember woke up the next day, she found herself on top of Jazz.

"So last night did happen! I got to get out of here before Jazz wakes up!" Ember said.

Just before she was able to leave, Jazz wakes up.

"Ember, what are you doing here?" Jazz asked, curiously.

"Well, I put on this mask, made myself invisible and climbed into bed with you!" Ember explained.

"So it was you last night?" Jazz asked.

"Yes it was!" Ember said.

"Can you do it again?" Jazz asked.

"What?" Ember asked.

"I want you to fuck me again!" Jazz said.

"Okay, but you'll have to wait until nighttime!" Ember said.

Just then, Jazz noticed another mask sitting right by her bed.

"What's this?" Jazz asked.

"Put it on, and you'll know!" Ember said.

"Okay!" Jazz said.

Jazz raised the mask to her face, and it made a sucking sound causing her to yank it off.

"What the fuck was that?" Jazz asked, curiously.

Soon after, the mask started to shimmer in front of her eyes causing her to raise it to her face again.

It latched on.

Jazz tried to take it off before it could seal itself, but it was too late cause her body started to spin around in a tornado knocking everything in her path over.

Ember then put her mask on and transformed back to her masked self.

When the tornado stops, we find Jazz looking totally different than before.

Jazz's head and face down to the start of her neck is lime green in color, she is wearing a clear bikini top and nothing else showing off her breasts and her vagina.

Jazz takes out a mirror and looks at her reflection.

"S-s-smokin'! I can't help but like the new me!" Jazz said.

Jazz then looks at Ember causing her eyes to bug out and she wolf whistles.

Just then, Ember zips up to Jazz wearing a dildo and buries it in Jazz's vagina.

Jazz moans out in pleasure as Ember moves faster and faster causing the dildo to go deeper and deeper in Jazz's vagina.

When they are done, they make a wishing well and each make a wish.

Soon after, they fall asleep and wait for a new day.

It is going to be a fun day for them when they wake up.

To Be Continued...


End file.
